Tujuh Kunjungan
by Yuuto Tamano
Summary: Seorang terpidana hukuman mati dan seorang gadis anak asuh pensiunan psikolog, yang saling bertemu satu sama lain dalam tujuh kali kunjungan penjara, akankah membuahkan satu cerita dan... cinta? AU. Short multichap fic.


_**Disclaimer: ** _serial "Naruto" bukan milik Yuuto Tamano. Fic ini terinsipirasi oleh _manga _berjudul _Watashitachi no Shiawase na Jikan_ karya Sahara Mizu.

Fic ini fic pendek. Mungkin hanya tiga chapter saja. Tadinya saya akan menyumbangkan fic ini untuk BTC IV, tapi ternyata jumlah kata-kata keseluruhannya akan melebihi batas maksimal persyaratan. Akhirnya fic ini saya jadikan fic regular saja. Selamat membaca.

.

.

.

**Tujuh Kunjungan**

oleh Yuuto Tamano

.

.

.

.

.

"Nek, haruskah aku ikut pergi bersamamu?" tanyaku, melihat ke arah Nenek.

Nenek Chiyo hanya tersenyum simpul padaku. Kedua ujung bibirnya yang berkeriput sedikit menyungging. Kemudian beliau mengangguk dan kembali memastikan barang-barang di dalam tasnya telah sesuai dengan keinginannya.

Aku menghela napas pasrah. Nenek lalu mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku meraihnya. Kami pun berjalan keluar dari rumah.

"Mengapa?" tanyaku lagi sambil berjalan beriringan dengan Nenek.

"Apanya yang mengapa?" jawab beliau.

Aku terdiam sejenak dan menggigit bibir bawahku, "Mengapa aku harus ikut bersama Nenek?"

Kedua mata kami saling menatap lama. Setelahnya, Nenek pun menaruh satu jarinya di dagunya, tampak berpikir. "Aku ingin kau ikut bersamaku. Sudah dari lama Nenek ingin mengunjungi pria ini, namun ia berkali-kali menolak kedatanganku dan baru kali ini ia mau menerimaku. Karena itu entah kenapa aku jadi merasa agak gugup. Makanya aku memintamu menemaniku, Sakura."

Untuk suatu alasan aku tak merasa bahwa Nenek Chiyo tak mengatakan alasan yang sesungguhnya. Namun, kutepiskan anggapan itu. Aku tahu Nenek bukanlah seorang pembohong, justru Nenek begitu membenci yang dinamakan 'ketidakjujuran'. Anggapan itu sungguhlah nirlogis. Hanya sebuah asumsi tak bersumber data. Sebuah khayalan semata.

Namun, perasaan ragu itu masih hinggap di dadaku. Aku berusaha tak menghiraukannya.

"Aku masih tak mengerti mengapa Nenek melakukan hal ini, maksudku, mengunjungi para terpidana hukuman mati itu?"

"Bukankah sudah berkali-kali Nenek katakan padamu?" jawab beliau tenang dengan pandangan yang fokus ke depan. "Apa yang Nenek lakukan ini adalah panggilan jiwa. Nenek merasa sangat bahagia bisa berdiskusi dengan mereka, mendengar hal-hal terpendam yang ingin mereka utarakan namun tak tahu harus kepada siapa, dan mengatakan kepada mereka apa yang ingin mereka dengar. Sehingga membuat mereka setidaknya masih dapat menghargai hidup mereka, masih dapat merasakan kebahagiaan, sebelum hari eksekusi mereka tiba."

Aku tetap saja masih tak paham rasionalitas di balik setiap kata-kata itu, "Justru aku merasa bahwa itu adalah kebahagiaan yang fana. Toh, pada akhirnya mereka akan mati juga 'kan?"

"Kita juga sama saja, bukan? Pada akhirnya kita pun akan mati. Namun bedanya, kita tak tahu kapan, sedangkan mereka _mengetahuinya. _Mungkin tidak persis, tapi setidaknya mereka tahu bahwa _sebentar lagi_ mereka akan meninggalkan dunia ini. Bagi mereka pengetahuan itu sungguhlah mengerikan. Apalagi kebanyak terpidana mati di negara ini kebanyakan tak mendapat dukungan dari keluarga atau pihak terdekat mereka. Sehingga sebagian besar dari mereka hanya bisa pasrah pada kematian. Ujung-ujungnya, mereka merasa benci akan kehidupan mereka. Mereka merasa benci pada diri mereka sendiri yang tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Di situlah tugas Nenek berada; Nenek ingin merubah kebencian tersebut. Karena tak ada satu pun dalam kehidupan yang mesti disesali."

Kedua alisku berkerut, "—tapi..."

"Nenek maklum kau sulit memahaminya, Sakura. Tapi, apapun alasannya, pada akhirnya Nenek hanya ingin melihat senyuman di wajah mereka saat hari eksekusi itu tiba." Nenek pun tersenyum padaku.

Aku tersenyum balik, "atau, setelah puluhan tahun itu Nenek memberikan konsultasi pada orang-orang yang masih dapat menjalani dan memperbaiki hidupnya, mungkin kini giliran orang-orang yang sudah tak memiliki kesempatan lagi untuk itu. Aku pikir jiwa Nenek sebagai seorang psikolog terpandang mungkin merasa _tertantang_."

"Ya, mungkin kau ada benarnya juga," setelah mengatakan itu, langkah Nenek serta merta terhenti, "ah, kita sudah sampai!"

Daguku terangkat. Seluruh bulu kudukku seperti menggigil rasanya saat kedua mata hijau _emerald_-ku menangkap sosok gedung itu, maksudku gedung yang _mengerikan_ itu. Bentuk dasarnya berupa kubus yang sangat minim bukaan, dikelilingi oleh halaman cukup lebar dan dinding bata yang menjulang tinggi. Pada puncaknya terdapat kawat-kawat berduri melingkar secara spiral di puncaknya. Di sisi yang menghadap jalan setapak, satu-satunya akses menuju gedung itu, terdapat sebuah gerbang besi besar, sebuah menara penjaga nampak berdiri kokoh di sampingnya.

Menghabiskan seluruh waktu perjalanan dengan berbincang-bincang, ternyata membuatku tak menyadari bahwa kami telah tiba di depan gerbang gedung _penjara_ itu.

"Nenek Chiyo, ya?" petugas penjaga gerbang tempak mengintip pada lubang kecil di gerbang besi itu. "Silahkan masuk."

Seketika gerbang telah terbuka, aku dan Nenek melangkah memasukinya. Penjaga gerbang itu nampak heran melihat keberadaanku. Pandangannya di balik bingkai kacamata itu tak lepas dariku.

"Oh, kau membawa seseorang, Nenek Chiyo? Siapa dia?"

Nenek menjawab dengan tenang disertai senyuman, "Gadis ini namanya Sakura Haruno. Dia anak yang tinggal bersamaku dan kurawat sejak masih kecil, yang sering kuceritakan padamu dulu. Entah mengapa hari ini aku merasa sedikit gugup, jadi aku membawanya kesini untuk menemaniku."

Penjaga gerbang itu mengangguk. Aku masih dapat merasakan pandangannya tak lepas dari punggungku saat kami telah berjalan menjauhinya.

Seluruh bulu kudukku kembali menggigil.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

_i._

Kunjungan pertamaku menemuinya, aku merasa sangat canggung. Malah aku sejujurnya aku benar-benar tak ingin berada di tempat ini dan ingin segera, secepatnya, pergi dari sini.

Serta tak akan pernah kembali lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Pria itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke, kalau tak salah. Ia terpidana hukuman mati yang menghuni sel nomor 1302 di koridor 13. Sipir penjara yang bertugas di koridor itu bernama Sai. Aku tak tahu nama lengkapnya karena hanya satu nama itu yang tertera pada tag di saku dada kirinya.

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku ketika pertama kali kutemui sang sipir penjara, ia tak mengenakan seragam polisi seperti yang seharusnya. Dua kancing di kerahnya terbuka karena kancing-kancingnya telah lepas, menyisakan bekas jahitan benang yang terputus. Bagian bawah kemeja seragam lusuhnya dikeluarkan. Ia duduk pada kursi kayu dengan kedua kaki bersepatu boots hitam diletakkan dengan santainya di atas meja. Kedua tangannya dilipat di dada.

Namun, yang paling mengerikan dari dirinya adalah _senyumannya_. Senyuman itu palsu.

"Oh, apakah ini Nenek Chiyo yang terkenal itu?" sahutnya saat menyadari keberadaan kami. Posisi tubuhnya masih tak ia rubah meskipun ia tahu bahwa ia sedang kedatangan pengunjung.

Nenek mengangguk, "Ya, kurasa ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu. Perkenalkan, nama saya Chiyo, Tuan... Sai. Lalu ini Sakura, anak asuhku yang menemaniku kemari."

Tuan Sai menatap ke arahku. Tak sadar telah kuteguk ludahku dalam-dalam melihat tatapannya yang dingin itu.

Aku tersenyum padanya dan mengangguk.

"Lalu," lanjut Nenek, "aku rasa kau sudah mendapat kabar mengenai kedatangan kami. Tapi tak ada salahnya untuk sedikit mengonfirmasi. Kami kemari hendak mengunjungi narapidana bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Ia penghuni sel nomor 1302."

Sai mengelus-elus dagunya, kemudian menurunkan kedua kakinya dari mejanya.

"Yah... benar. Aku telah mendengarnya. Kalau begitu kalian berdua silahkan menunggu di ruangan sebelah sana. Ya, maksudku, pintu kayu yang bisa kalian lihat di sana itu. Di sana itu ruangan khusus untuk kunjungan. Lalu sementara kalian menunggu, aku akan membawa narapidana yang kalian inginkan ke ruangan itu," tuturnya dengan senyuman itu. Senyuman palsu itu.

Melihat Sai bangkit dari posisinya dan masuk ke dalam koridor berpintu jeruji besi itu, aku dan Nenek pun segera memasuki ruang kunjungan itu.

Kami menunggu.

Tak lebih dari sepuluh menit kemudian, di ruangan kecil di balik dinding kaca dengan sedikit lubang-lubang kecil untuk suara di depan kami itu, muncul sang sipir. Ia membawa serta seorang pria dengan baju terusan berwarna oranya gelap yang begitu lusuh. Sebuah borgol mengunci pergerakan kedua pergelangan tangannya.

Dari balik helai-helai rambut sehitam malam tak berbintang itu, tampak kedua mata berbentuk runcing nan tajam dengan manik berwarna senada menatap kami. Tak bersirat. Tak beremosi.

Aku terhenyak.

Aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari kedua mata itu.

"Tuan Uchiha Sasuke," Nenek berucap di sebelahku, pandanganku pun akhirnya teralih menatap beliau, "aku senang akhirnya bisa bertemu juga denganmu. Perkenalkan nama saya Akasuna Chiyo. Kau boleh memanggilku Nenek Chiyo. Aku harap mulai sekarang kita bisa—"

_BRAAKK! _Kedua tangan narapidana yang terborgol itu memukul keras permukaan meja kayu tempatnya tadi bersandar, menghentikan ucapan Nenek dan mengagetkan kami berdua.

Seluruh tubuhku pun membujur kaku seketika kedua mata itu akhirnya menyiratkan sebuah emosi.

_Kebencian_.

"Sayangnya," Aku terkejut mendengar suaranya yang berat itu yang, tak kusangka, dapat bertutur begitu tenang, sungguh bertolak belakang dari tatapan matanya, "aku tak bisa dan tak mau mengabulkan harapanmu itu. Aku justru bersedia datang kemari hanya untuk mengatakan satu hal; aku ingin kau menyerah saja. Jangan pernah datang lagi kemari."

"Tapi, Tuan Uchiha—"

_BRAAKK!_ Dipukulnya permukaan meja itu kembali.

"_Jangan pernah datang lagi kemari_!" Ia memberikan penekanan pada setiap katanya.

Nenek Chiyo tetap saja keras kepala, "Dengarkan aku dulu, Tuan Uchiha. Aku datang kemari dengan bermaksud baik. Maksudku, aku ingin kita bisa saling mengenal satu sama lain. Kita bisa memulainya dengan berbincang-bincang mengenai apapun—"

_DUAAKK!_

Aku dan Nenek tersentak dari kursi kami ketika kepalan tangan itu meninju kaca di depan kami. Untungnya, kaca itu begitu tebal dan kokoh, kurasa juga anti peluru, sehingga tak ada satu pun retakan yang tercipta dari efek tinjuan itu melainkan hanya percikan-percikan darah yang menempel. Darah pria itu.

"Jangan pernah _mencampuri_ urusanku! Dan sekali lagi, ini yang terakhir kali aku memeringatkanmu, JANGAN PERNAH DATANG LAGI UNTUK YANG KEDUA KALINYA!"

Belum sempat kami merespon, pria itu cepat-cepat bangkit dari duduknya dan berbalik. Ia melangkah kembali dengan langkah menyentak diikuti oleh Sai dari belakang. Seketika mereka berdua telah menghilang dari pandangan, aku menoleh ke arah Nenek.

"Nek, kurasa sebaiknya kita pulang saja—" ucapanku terhentu melihat raut wajah keriput Nenek yang begitu pucat pasi. Keringat satu persatu meluncur di pelipisnya. "Nenek Chiyo! Apa kau tak apa-apa, Nek—ASTAGA!"

Nenek Chiyo jatuh pingsan di tempat.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

Sambil menggigit bibir bawahku, perlahan-lahan aku mengetuk permukaan pintu kamar di depanku. Aku memutar kenop pintu kamar itu saat pemiliknya mengizinkanku masuk.

Aku melihat Nenek terbaring lemah di tempat tidurnya.

"Nenek, sudah bangun? Apa Nenek baik-baik saja?" tanyaku, sambil menaruh segelas teh yang kubawa di atas nakas di sebelah tempat tidur.

Beliau tersenyum lemah padaku, "Nenek baik-baik saja, hanya seluruh tubuhku rasanya begitu lemas. Dokternya sudah pulang? Apa katanya?"

Aku mengangguk pelan lalu aku terdiam tak berkata-kata. Tak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana. Sempat terlintas di benakku untuk tidak mengatakan yang sesungguhnya. Aku tak ingin menakutkan beliau. Aku tak ingin membuat beliau sedih. Akan tetapi, aku tahu beliau pasti akan jauh lebih sedih jika aku berbohong. Beliau benci kebohongan dan mendengar satu kata itu saja terselip keluar dari bibirku sudah cukup membuatnya marah padaku. Dalam kondisinya yang begini, aku jelas tak ingin membuat emosi beliau meninggi. Sama sekali tidak.

Dengan argumen itu dalam pikiranku, aku bersiap diri untuk mengatakan hal yang sejujur-jujurnya.

"Nenek pingsan karena serangan jantung. Untungnya tidak terlalu fatal..." Aku tak dapat menghentikan airmata keluar membasahi pipiku. Aku pun terjatuh bersimpuh di samping tempat tidur beliau. "Dokter juga berkata bahwa mulai sekarang Nenek sudah tidak boleh lagi beraktivitas yang dapat memberatkan fisik dan mental Nenek. Lebih baik Nenek banyak beristirahat di rumah—ya ampun, Nenek!"

Buru-buru aku aku menghalangi tubuh Nenek yang hendak bangkit berdiri dari tempat tidurnya.

"Nenek! Tidak boleh! Bukankah tadi sudah kubilang supaya Nenek beristirahat saja di tempat tidur?" seruku. Airmata yang tak sempat kuusap masih mengalir keluar dari kelopak mataku.

"Tapi, Sakura, aku harus kembali ke penjara. Aku tidak bisa beristirahat dengan tenang kalau aku masih belum bisa membujuk Uchiha Sasuke agar berubah pikiran—"

"—jangan bercanda, Nek! Pria itu lagi, pria itu lagi! Dia jelas-jelas sudah melarang kita untuk menemuinya lagi! Lagipula karena dia pula Nenek jadi berakhir seperti ini!" isakku, sempat berhenti sejenak untuk kembali mengusap airmataku, sebelum kembali berucap, "terpidana itu tidak pantas untuk waktu Nenek yang terbuang percuma deminya."

Nenek Chiyo terdiam sejenak, menatap padaku, lalu bergumam, "Kau tidak mengerti, Sakura..."

"Maafkan aku kalau aku tidak mengerti, Nenek! Aku tidak akan pernah mengerti mengapa Nenek mengisi waktu pensiunan Nenek dengan mengunjungi semua terpidana hukuman mati itu, meskipun telah berkali-kali Nenek berusaha menjelaskan..." lirihku, "... aku tak mengerti kenapa Nenek begitu keras kepala...?"

Aku melihat Nenek menatapku, kemudian menghela napasnya dan kembali berbaring di tempat tidur. "Benar... Nenek maklum kalau kau tetap tidak mengerti mengapa aku melakukan semua ini. Itu salahku. Aku tidak menceritakan alasan yang sesungguhnya padamu."

Aku tersentak, "Eh?"

"Selama ini Nenek tak pernah berani mengatakannya padamu. Nenek takut... kalau pandanganmu tentangku selama ini akan berubah. Nenek takut kalau kau... nantinya akan berbalik membenci Nenek. Tapi mau tak mau sepertinya sekarang memang sudah saatnya. Maukah kau berjanji pada Nenek untuk tidak sedikitpun mengubah kesanmu tentang Nenek?"

"Aku sudah bersama Nenek sejak aku masih berusia 12 tahun. Nenek telah mengasuhku sejak orangtuaku meninggal saat itu. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membencimu, Nek?"

Aku tersenyum. Nenek tersenyum. Saling memastikan bahwa senyuman satu sama lain memang benar-benar tulus. Dan memang benar seperti itu kenyataannya.

"Baiklah. Sini duduk di sebelahku, Sakura," ucap beliau, menepuk-nepuk sisi kasur di sebelahnya. Aku menurutinya. Beliau pun kembali bertutur, "Kau ingat saat aku pernah bercerita tentang cucuku, Sasori, yang meninggal dunia setahun sebelum kau datang ke rumah ini?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Akan tetapi dari semua ceritaku," lanjut Nenek, "aku belum pernah menceritakan alasan sesungguhnya mengapa Sasori pergi meninggalkan dunia ini."

Aku terdiam menatap Nenek. Tak begitu mengerti akan ucapannya itu. Namun, kita aku mulai menyadari satu alasan paling masuk akal yang dapat kutemukan di dalam benakku, aku menahan napasku dan kedua mataku melebar. Tidak mungkin.

"Jangan-jangan...?"

"Benar, Sakura," balas Nenek tenang, "Sasori dieksekusi mati saat itu karena kejahatan yang dilakukannya, dan aku... aku sebagai keluarga satu-satunya... sekalipun tidak pernah mengunjunginya sampai hari eksekusinya tiba."

:::::::::::::::::::::::

Aku menatap pintu gerbang di hadapanku. Menara penjaga di sampingnya masih berdiri dengan begitu kokoh menjulang seakan tengah mengintimidasiku dan siapapun yang datang kemari.

Sampai sekarang pun aku masih heran mengapa aku bisa berakhir di depan pintu gerbang ini. Sendirian, tanpa siapapun di sampingku. Aku dapat merasakan kedua kakiku sedikit bergetar di bawah sana. Cukup banyak berpengaruh untuk menyiutkan nyaliku.

Mengapa aku berada di sini?

Lalu aku kembali teringat akan cerita Nenek kemarin itu.

Sasori, cucu Nenek, dieksekusi hukuman mati karena keterlibatannya dengan organisasi teroris, Akatsuki, dan dipenjara di tempat ini sampai hari eksekusinya diumumkan. Nenek yang membesarkan Sasori sejak kecil menggantikan orangtuanya yang meninggal terlebih dahulu, sama sekali tidak percaya bahwa cucunya yang manis bisa terlibat aktivitas terorisme seperti itu. Nenek sungguh kecewa olehnya. Beliau merasa marah. Beliau merasa malu pada orangtua Sasori karena gagal membesarkan anak mereka menjadi orang yang baik.

Nenek mengatakan itu pada Sasori di hari ketika cucunya diputuskan hukuman mati oleh pengadilan Konoha. Hari itu pun adalah hari terakhir Nenek melihat wajah sang cucu.

Hingga hari eksekusi pun tiba. Ketika Nenek hadir pada detik-detik eksekusinya, beliau tersentak mendapati tatapan terakhir yang diberikan Sasori padanya.

Tatapan kebencian.

Saat itulah Nenek jatuh menangis. Beliau menangis bukan karena kehilangan sang cucu keluarga satu-satunya, melainkan karena merasa menyesal karena selama ini tak pernah mengunjunginya di penjara, tak pernah mendengar alasan sesungguhnya mengapa Sasori melakukan semua itu, dan tak pernah mengatakan apa yang sesungguhnya ingin diucapkannya pada pria berambut merah itu.

Bahwa apapun yang terjadi, Nenek masih mencintainya sebagai keluarga.

Rasa bersalah dan penyesalan akan kata-kata yang tak pernah terucap, selama bertahun-tahun ini terus saja menghantuinya, memberinya mimpi buruk di kala malam menjelang. Sampai akhirnya, beliau tak tahan lagi dan memutuskan untuk melakukan apa yang saat ini beliau lakukan sesaat setelah pensiun sebagai seorang psikolog.

Bagi Nenek, semua terpidana hukuman mati yang ditemuinya adalah cucunya. Senyuman terakhir yang diberikan semua narapidana itu saat momen eksekusinya tiba adalah senyuman Sasori yang tidak pernah beliau lihat. Semuanya demi sang cucu.

Aku menangis mendengar setiap untaian kata yang diucapkan Nenek padaku.

Perasaan yang meluap-luap saat itu, bisa dibilang, membuatku bertekad untuk membantu Nenek meraih apa yang diinginkannya. Jadi, kukatakan bahwa aku yang menggantikan Nenek berbicara dengan Uchiha Sasuke, sementara Nenek beristirahat memulihkan kondisinya.

Akan tetapi, setelah kunjungan pertama yang berakhir dengan kegagalan dan peringatan dari sang narapidana, aku tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan untuk membujuknya.

Lalu Nenek berkata untuk mengiriminya surat.

Dan disinilah sekarang aku berada, di depan gedung penjara dengan sepucuk surat kugenggam di antara jemari tanganku.

"Wow, selamat siang, gadis yang kemarin datang bersama Nenek Chiyo. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa _kau_ yang akan datang kemari. Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" sapa sang sipir penjara, Sai, setibanya aku di koridor nomor 13. Seluruh bulu kudukku masih merinding melihat senyuman palsu yang diarahkannya padaku itu.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku datang kemari untuk memberikan ini."

Sai cukup terkejut melihat sepucuk surat yang kuletakkan di atas mejanya. Ia pun meraih surat itu, memeriksanya secara teliti dengan kedua mata yang memicing, layaknya surat itu adalah sebuah ancaman baginya. "Surat?" tanyanya mengonfirmasi.

"Benar, itu surat dari kami untuk Tuan Uchiha Sasuke di sel 1302. Aku harap kau mau memberikan surat ini padanya."

Aku bergidik melihat senyuman palsu itu kembali diarahkannya padaku.

"Kutebak," mulainya, "kau memberikan surat ini dengan harapan agar Uchiha berubah pikiran dan mau bertemu dengan kalian? Haha, konyol sekali. Tidakkah kalian sadar bahwa kalian itu sungguh keras kepala? Tidakkah kalian belajar dari pertemuan pertama kalian kemarin itu dengannya? Jelas-jelas ia membencinya. Jadi, yang kalian lakukan ini percuma saja. Apapun yang kalian lakukan, ia tetap tak akan pernah menemui kalian."

Aku terdiam sejenak menatapnya, "...tapi kau masih tetap akan memberikan suratnya, ya 'kan?"

"Tentu saja. Aku tak sabar ingin melihat bagaimana reaksinya saat menerima surat ini."

Aku membungkuk, "terima kasih, Tuan Sai."

"Aku masih tak mengerti kenapa kau dan Nenek Chiyo mau melakukan semua ini. Percuma saja, toh dia akan mati ini. Asal kau tahu, semua narapidana yang akan dieksekusi mati sudah menerima bahwa mereka berada di tempat ini untuk menunggu kematian mereka. Hanya kematianlah yang saat ini ada di dalam kepala mereka. Lalu tiba-tiba datang kau dan Nenek Chiyo yang memberikan harapan hidup. Kalian datang memberikan sebuah kebahagiaan yang fana. Tidakkah kalian menyadari bahwa apa yang kalian lakukan itu adalah kejahatan yang paling keji yang pernah ada?"

Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa untuk membalasnya. Sungguh, dalam hati kecilku, aku pun setuju dengan semua pernyataan itu. Namun, aku tidak mungkin mengatakan pada Tuan Sai apa alasan sebenarnya mengapa Nenek Chiyo melakukan itu semua, bukan?

Anggap saja aku tak pernah mendengar kata-kata itu, karena kalau tidak, aku tidak ingin tekadku berubah.

Aku pun membungkuk. Sekali lagi mengucapkan terima kasih dan sampai jumpa lagi padanya. Lalu cepat-cepat aku pergi meninggalkan tempat ini.

Setidaknya ia telah mengatakan bahwa ia akan menyampaikan surat itu.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

_ii._

Kunjungan keduaku menemuinya terjadi setelah dua belas surat dan tiga minggu berlalu.

Sesampainya aku di gedung penjara itu, sendiri saja tanpa Nenek di sampingku, aku masih tak menyangka bahwa Uchiha Sasuke akhirnya bersedia untuk menemuiku. Entah apa yang mengubah pikirannya. Yang kutahu, surat-surat dariku telah berhasil meluluhkan dirinya.

Dengan hal itu dalam pikiranku, aku tak dapat menghentikan sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajahku. Entah mengapa aku merasa sangat _excited_. Mungkin karena setelah bersusah payah menulis dan mengirimkan surat itu, pada akhirnya aku berhasil mendapat apa yang pantas kuraih. Siapapun pasti akan merasa seperti bersemangat seperti itu saat mendapat suatu keberhasilan, meskipun apa yang mereka lakukan tidak masuk ke dalam hati mereka.

Apalagi setelah melihat sang sipir penjara tengah duduk dengan senyuman palsunya yang terlihat semakin palsu. Ia harus memakan kata-katanya sendiri yang saat itu menyatakan bahwa Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan pernah mungkin menemuiku, apapun yang kulakukan.

Sungguh, aku benar-benar merasa _excited_.

"Selamat siang, Nona Haruno. Bukankah hari ini adalah hari yang sangat menyenangkan bagimu? Setelah beberapa hari yang lalu _omurice_ yang kaubuat itu gosong?"

Senyumku serta merta menghilang, "Kau membaca isi suratku?"

"Tentu saja. Aku adalah sipir penjara ini. Aku harus tahu apa saja yang akan diterima semua narapidana di koridorku ini untuk menjamin keamanan penjara. Termasuk surat-suratmu yang semakin lama semakin terbaca seperti diari itu."

Wajahku memerah karena malu.

Setelah lima surat pertama berisi permohonan agar Tuan Uchiha mau menemuiku gagal total, atau dengan kata lain, tidak ada balasan positif dari sang narapidana, aku memutuskan untuk mengganti isi suratku dengan tulisan-tulisan berisi kejadian-kejadian yang kualami sehari-hari. Entah kenapa, aku merasa jika aku melakukan itu, aku akan menarik sesuatu yang ada di dalam diri sang narapidana keluar. Aku dengar ia sudah menghabiskan lima bulan di dalam penjara ini, waktu yang cukup lama untuk membuatnya dapat merasakan rindu terhadap dunia luar.

Aku tak menyangka bahwa cara itu akan berhasil juga.

"Kalau begitu pertemukan aku dengannya. Kau sendiri 'kan yang kemarin menghubungiku dan mengatakan bahwa Tuan Uchiha akhirnya bersedia menerima kunjunganku?" sahutku, sambil berusaha membuang jauh-jauh rasa malu itu.

"Benar..." balasnya setengah hati. "Silahkan tunggu di ruang kunjungan. Aku akan membawa Uchiha kesana."

Tanpa basa-basi aku segera memasuki ruangan itu dan menunggu di kursi yang sama di hadapan sebuah kaca berlubang yang akan menjadi tempat pertemuanku dengannya. Aku dapat merasakan dadaku berdebar-debar. Kedua mataku tak henti-hentinya menatap pintu di dalam bilik kecil itu tempat Sai dan sang Narapidana akan muncul. Aku menarik dan menghembuskan napasku dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diriku sendiri. Kenyataan bahwa Nenek saat ini tak ada di sampingku membuat rasa gugupku semakin menjadi-jadi.

Kedua tanganku mengepal keras ketika melihat pintu itu akhirnya terbuka dan Uchiha Sasuke—dengan Sai yang mengikuti di belakangnya—melangkah masuk dari baliknya. Ia pun duduk di hadapanku dengan kedua tangannya yang terborgol itu diletakkannya di atas meja di antara kami.

Kuperhatikan sosoknya tak begitu banyak berubah dari kunjungan pertamaku tiga minggu yang lalu. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang itu menutupi sisi-sisi wajahnya yang pucat dan, nyaris saja, kedua matanya. Dan sama seperti sebelumnya, kedua mataku tak bisa lepas dari sorot nan runcing yang tak beremosi itu.

"Selamat siang, Tuan Uchiha Sasuke. Apa kabarnya hari ini?" tanyaku, dan aku tahu pertanyaanku sungguhlah _desperate_. Aku yakin pria di depanku juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Ia tak menjawab apa-apa. Ia hanya terus menatapku di balik rambut-rambut poninya.

"Err... kurasa kau baik-baik saja."

Kaku. Sangat kaku. Semua kata-kata yang telah kususun untuk kukatakan sebelum tiba di penjara ini semuanya menghilang begitu saja. Otakku benar-benar kosong. Sosoknya yang begitu mengintimidasi namun cukup berkharisma itu membuyarkan isi otakku. Aku tak tahu apa yang berikutnya harus kukatakan. Di satu sisi aku tak ingin memancing amarahnya seperti tempo dulu tapi di sisi lain aku harus menarik perhatiannya hingga ia berbicara.

Tak sengaja aku melirik sosok Sai dengan senyuman palsunya di samping Tuan Uchiha. Ia seperti yang puas melihatku kehilangan kata-kata.

"Oke... jadi... mungkin aku akan memperkenalkan diriku lagi secara formal kali ini. Namaku Haruno Sakura. Kau bisa memanggilku Sakura..."

Aku terus saja mengatakan apapun yang terlintas di benakku. Apapun itu. Lalu aku bercerita tentang kehidupanku. Aku tidak peduli jika aku mengatakan kembali apa yang sudah kutulis di dalam diari—maksudku, surat-suratku padanya. Aku hanya ingin terus berbicara padanya.

Namun, tidak sekalipun ia merespon secara verbal.

Membuatku benar-benar _desperate_.

Dan senyuman palsu Sai semakin berkembang.

Ketika akhirnya aku kehabisan bahan pembicaraan dan terdiam untuk beberapa saat, akhirnya ia melakukan sesuatu—membuat gestur. Kulihat ia mengambil sesuatu dari bawahnya. Aku tak menyangka akan melihat surat-suratku yang disodorkan olehnya melewati lubang kaca kecil di atas permukaan meja di antara kami ini.

"Aku tak butuh ini," ucapnya kemudian.

Aku tak membalas apa-apa untuk sejenak karena terkejut akan dua hal; pertama, ia yang akhirnya berbicara padaku, dan kedua, akan surat-suratku yang disodorkannya semakin mendekat padaku. Lepas dari rasa terkejutku, aku mendorong surat-surat itu kembali padanya.

"Tidak, aku menulis dan memberikan surat-surat itu untukmu. Aku tidak membutuhkannya."

Ia lalu menatapku tajam. "Kau benar-benar keras kepala."

"Memang," jawabku, dan aku tak percaya bahwa kami akhirnya melakukan sebuah percakapan.

"Hari ini aku bersedia menemuimu untuk mengembalikan semua ini. Kukatakan padamu, apapun yang kaulakukan, semua itu percuma saja karena aku tak akan pernah jatuh dalam muslihat dirimu dan nenekmu itu. Kalian yang berdiri dengan bebas di luar sana tidak akan pernah mengerti bagaimana rasanya terisolasi di tempat ini, menunggu kematian yang tak lama lagi akan datang padaku. Jadi, daripada kau terus melakukan hal yang percuma, sebaiknya kau segera hentikan semua ini. Jangan pernah datang menggangguku lagi."

"Kau merasa apa yang kulakukan itu mengganggumu?"

Ia menatapku tajam. Aku meneguk ludahku mendapati maksud tersirat di balik sorot matanya.

Namun, aku masih bersikeras, "Tidakkah kau rindu dengan dunia luar?"

Ia terdiam.

"Tidakkah kau merindukan bagaimana rasanya beraktivitas dengan bebas di luar sana?"

Ia masih terdiam.

"Tidakkah kau merindukan suatu kebahagiaan?"

Namun, sang sipir yang sejak tadi diam kini merespon, "Apa maksud perkataanmu, Nona Haruno? Kau ingin menyugestinya untuk kabur dari penjara ini?"

Aku mengabaikannya,"Tidakkah kau merindukan suatu kehidupan yang kaujalani sebelum masuk ke penjara ini?"

Ia masih terdiam.

Sai kembali melakukan protesnya, "Nona Haruno—"

"Tidakkah," lanjutku lagi, "kau merindukan keluargamu yang menjalani kehidupan di luar sana—"

_BRAAKK!_ Aku tersentak mendengar suara meja yang didobrak itu lagi. Kemudian aku merasakan sebuah ancaman berbahaya dari sorot mata yang ditujukannya padaku. Ia kembali kehilangan kesabarannya kali ini. Amarah dapat kurasakan berkoar-koar dengan liar keluar dari dirinya. Seluruh tubuhku bergetar. Saat ini, rasa takut mulai tumbuh memenuhi diriku. Apakah ucapanku telah melewati batas?

"Dengar," gertaknya, masih terdengar cukup tenang, "kau bertanya apakah aku rindu dengan dunia luar? Jawabannya adalah _tidak_. Tidak sama sekali. Justru aku sangat membencinya. Dunia luar itu penuh dengan segala ketidakadilan, ketamakan, dan keegoisan diri manusia. Aku sudah tak mau lagi kembali pada dunia yang seperti itu. Lebih baik aku mati. Apa kau mengerti?"

Aku diam. Ia pun diam. Aku berusaha untuk mencerna setiap kata-kata yang diucapkannya. Namun, sekeras apapun aku berpikir, aku tetap tak mengerti. Apa maksudnya?

"Ya, waktu tiga puluh menit kunjungan sudah habis," seru Sai tiba-tiba, mengalihkan perhatianku padanya. "Sudah waktunya kau pergi dari tempat ini, Nona Haruno."

Aku lalu melihat Tuan Uchiha bangkit dari kursinya dan segera berbalik memunggungiku. Ia pun berjalan kembali ke arah pintu dengan Sai yang mengekor di belakangnya, memegang bahu sang Narapidana dengan erat. Sosok mereka berdua pun menghilang di balik daun pintu tersebut.

Akan tetapi, sebelum sang sipir menutup pintunya erat-erat, ia sempat menatapku dingin dan berkata, "aku pikir kau adalah tipe orang yang berpikir dahulu sebelum berbicara, Nona Haruno, namun ternyata aku salah besar."

Pintu itu pun tertutup dengan eratnya.

Aku tertegun. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang dikatakannya barusan.

**Bersambung**


End file.
